Onverse Guides
Currently, 34 Guides Total: 1. Here are the 15 Guides that were added on August 13, 2009: *Chris (Previously known as chhrrriss, promoted to Senior Guide) *dnomyerj (Retired from duty) *DragoWing (Retired, then re-recruited,Retired again) *Hell (Retired from duty) *IAAW (Retired from duty) *IronReaper (Retired from duty) *JaxM (Retired, re-recruited, then retired again) *KatyC (Previously known as DJ_Future, retired from duty) *LyndaBell (Retired from duty) *negativezero (Retired from duty) *Ravyne Stormbringer (Promoted to Senior Guide, retired from duty) *RichardC (Retired from duty) *StarLight *T3charmy (Retired to from duty) *Tara (Previously known as Happy, retired from duty) 2. Here is the Guide that was added on October 7, 2009: *Blax (Retired, then re-recruited) 3. Here are the 5 Guides that were added on Feburary 17, 2010: *Biggs *Jennie (Promoted to Senior Guide, previously known as _Jennie_) *Mceppy (Promoted to Senior Guide) *Pluto is a Planet (Stepped down to Tour Guide, then re-recruited) *Soup (Promoted to Senior Guide) 4. Here are the 8 Guides that were added on April 14, 2010: *ChineseArts (Retired from duty) *Conflagration (Retired from duty) *DippinDot (Previously known as ForSheetzNGigglz, retired from duty) *Katz (Retired from duty) *LadyM *SpartanKing *Tenish (Retired from duty) *Wynnd (Retired from duty) 5. Here are the 3 Guides that were added on July 9, 2010: *~Mimi~ (Previously known as mimi06, promoted to Senior Guide) *paddo (Retired from duty) *zoopy (Retired from duty) 6. Here are the 2 Guides that were added on July 13, 2010: *Catch (Promoted to Senior Guide) *Jonathanwillian01 7. Here is the Guide that was added on July 20, 2010: *Fuse (Promoted to Senior Guide) 8. Here are the 2 Guides that were added on August 12, 2010: *Kacpir97 (Retired from duty, re-recruited, then retired again) *Pestidox (Previously known as ToMaS, promoted to Senior Guide, Retired from duty) 9. Here is the Guide that was added on September 10, 2010: *Cosmos (Retired from duty, previously known as Punkking3) 10. Here is the Guide that was added on September 28, 2010: *Joordann (Previously known as Jordan2010, retired from duty) 11. Here are the 2 Guides that were added on October 4, 2010: *BOOMitsGINA *Boomy (Promoted to Senior Guide) 12. Here are the 3 Guides that were added on October 13, 2010: *Betty19Smith (Retired from duty) *Samuelito *WyvernSky 13. Here is the Guide that was added on November 4, 2010: *Jordan (Previously known as J0RDAN) 14. Here are the 2 Guides that were added on December 4, 2010: *Jonno (Retired from duty) *XxRonaldoxX 15. Here is the Guide that was added on December 7, 2010: *Dolph (Promoted to Senior Guide) 16. Here is the Guide that was added on December 17 or 20, 2010 (being verified): *Anjo Bom 17. Here are the 2 Guides that were added on December 27, 2010: *Airurn *MrScrooge (Retired from duty) 18. Here are the 2 Guides that were added on January 13, 2011: *Defector *Mike (Previously known as Lights) 19. Here are the 2 Guides that were added on January 23, 2011: *Jesuses-Angel =D *monkeytomboy 20. This is the Guide that was added on January 24, 2011: *Jaslene 21.This is the Guide that was added on February 10, 2011: *Yonatan 22. Here are the 4 Guides that were added on February 21, 2011 *Alex (Previously known as AlexT) *Olivares *xCCx *Zeffyr